Aids are available for guiding a driver, in a macroscopic sense, in moving a vehicle from point A to point B. These aids include, for example, GPS locating devices coupled to map libraries that will help in selecting a route and alerting the driver to turns that must be made along the route. The available aids, however, do not have sufficient resolution and cannot aid the driver in, for example, parking the motor vehicle. Further, the presently available aids are inadequate for aiding a driver in the more difficult tasks involved in moving a trailer coupled to a motor vehicle such as backing the trailer into a designated location.
Accordingly, it is desirable provide methods and apparatus that are capable of discerning a driver's intent as a driver prepares to move a trailer coupled to a motor vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus for aiding a driver moving a trailer coupled to a motor vehicle along a desired path. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.